


The Way

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur is quite oblivious, Dark Magic, Dark Merlin, Gen, Gwaine Being Gwaine, Lancelot Lives, Merlin is a bit crazy, Nightmares, Visions, because I need the bromance, merlin has nightmares, until he's not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Merlin doesn't know whats wrong with him, he starts blacking out and his magic is going haywire. He is haunted by visions of Camelot falling, Arthur being killed by a hooded man. Merlin starts to loose his way in a desperate bid to stop his vision coming to pass, turning to dark magic and a band of druids known as the 'Déaþscúa'. But is Merlin just helping it all come true?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - Hello! I came up with this idea a while ago but never got around to uploading it. So I'm curious as to what you all think and whether this seems like something you would all be interested in :) I know it isn't great but I tried? I know it's kinda short but oops? I think I may try and get a beta to help with this fic so working out how to get one will take some of my time up xD But yeah not my best chapter as it was so hard describing Merlin having nightmares.

_There was an eerie calm among the destruction, a full moon shining high above the now ruined citadel. A lone figured seemed to glide through the ruins and rubble. The hooded figure walked through the flames, his eyes a burning gold. They were silent, blending well into the shadows, molding itself into the darkness._

_Arthur stumbled backwards, his face was ashen, there was blood on the ground and blood on his hands and blood on his shirt as red as the Pendragon crest. "No..no..p-please...I thought you were my friend."_

_The figure tilted their head and pulled out a silver dagger, the sharp edge of the blade gleaming in the moonlight. They bent down and crept down next to Arthur, they let out a low humorless chuckle and cut Arthur's throat. Announcing in a cold toneless voice "Arthur Pendragon is dead."_

* * *

 

Gaius frowned as a whimper echoed through his chambers. He had been asleep, he had been having a rather nice dream but then there it was a whimper echoing throughout the chambers. He gingerly opened his eyes and his first thought was that a patient was in distress but he had no patients in his chambers the only patients he currently had were Sir Davos who had influenza but it was stable enough that a maid could tend to him so he wasn't with Gaius and Lady Montague was pregnant. But she wasn't due for another two weeks. His gaze drifted to the door to Merlin's chambers, he frowned and hurried over to the door of his wards room.

He opened it and let out a small saddened cry at the sight before him; Merlin was tossing and turning; twitching and muttering to himself. Obviously his boy was having a nightmare. Merlin's face was contorted in a mix of fear and anguish and sweat was pouring down his forehead. Gaius feared that the boy may have a fever.

Gaius jerked himself into action and grabbed Merlin's arms moving so he was behind the boy and he tried to restrain him fearful that he could end up injuring himself. Tears were pouring down his ward's face, he could barely make out the words coming out of his wards mouth they all sounded jumbled up and didn't seem to make any sense.

His ward was still fighting fiercely against Gaius's touch, he tried to comfort his ward but he seemed too far gone. He vaguely remembered Hunith mentioning the boy had night terrors when he was younger but he didn't understand why they had come back now.

"Shh...Shhh my boy, it's okay...you're safe..." Gaius soothed.

"Shh...Shhh my boy, it's okay...you're safe..." Gaius soothed.

Merlin jerked awake, his eyes flared gold and the glass bottles scattered around the Physician's chambers shattered. He looked around the room frantically, unsure of where exactly he was after a couple more seconds he tried to regain control over his breathing and looked over at Gaius and shot him a sheepish smile "Sorry."

Gaius just shook his head fondly at the young warlock and smiled softly "It wasn't you're fault, now you're awake I'll go prepare a sleeping tonic to help you sleep." Merlin nodded his eyes still darting around the room anxiously, he wasn't sure what had just happened. He knew it had been a dream but it felt so real, Arthur had died. He had failed his destiny and because of him Camelot had fallen, he let out a few more ragged breaths before leaning against the wall of his chambers trying to process what had happened.

The silver dagger glinted in the moonlight...Arthur's blood staining the stone floors of the courtyard...Arthur dying. Merlin shook his head and muttered to himself "It was just a dream, just a dream, Arthur's okay, it's going to be okay...it's going to be okay." he repeated the mantra to himself until Gaius came back and shoved a foul tasting potion down his throat sending him into a restless sleep.


End file.
